1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a novel rotor for an electrical machine with a liquid-cooled single or multi-layer winding whose end turns are electrically interconnected in the rotor end coil through connectors whereby the connectors are designed, at least partially, as cooling liquid supply or cooling liquid return lines and are connected to one or several water chambers at the rotor and through insulating parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid-cooled rotors for electrical machinery have been described in publications, such as in the "Brown Boveri Review", Issue 1, January 1978, pages 36 to 41. The rotor winding of this known turbo-generator is cooled with water. Four conductors of the field winding and one conductor of the damper winding are placed on top of each other in each rotor slot. The conductors of the field winding have circular cooling channels in which the water circulates. As can be noted from page 38, FIG. 4, of this publication, the conductors in the coil head on the side away from the drive are bent off outside the straight running part of the slot. The end turns of a winding layer are always electrically and hydraulically connected with each other and with end turns of another winding layer through radial connectors so that the end turns cross each other in the end coil.
The cooling water reaches the winding or leaves the winding at the electric connection point between two conductors through an insulation stretch. The supply of cold water and the discharge of the warm water is effected through water chambers which provide the connection with the outside water cycle through a radial and axial piping system (cf. FIG. 8 of the above mentioned publication).